User talk:Jevangal
Thankyou for the recent equipment additions you made to the database. Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk Deletes if you need something deleted, put on it. no need to file a help ticket for that. --Uberfuzzy 19:03, 5 March 2008 (UTC) LOL, let me translate for you, since Uberfuzzy is clearly rushed. HI! Thanks for reporting the problem you had with the Flowing Cloak of Law. The problem report is an okay way to tell admins that there's an issue, but there's a better one that we see sooner: put on it. Thanks for your hard work and welcome again to the wiki!--Kodia 19:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) *Thanks - I'll remember that in future! I'm gonna be adding a lot of information about The Protector's Realm over the next few days, seeing as that zone seems to be the T8 equivalent of Labs. I go in there for the first time on Sunday so I should have loads of info to put on here from the parse data Jevangal 09:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Can't wait to see it! If you need any help, please feel free to let one of the admins know. Or, go ahead and type in what you have on any topic and when you get to a thing you need help on, feel free to put on the page (problem reports work too, but we see this one sooner). How exciting to go to a new place. Take pictures!--Kodia 13:42, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ** Should be a good day. The number of screenies will depend on how for we get of course lol. Hope to have lots of stuff to share! Jevangal 11:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) The Captain's Ring Greetings! Thanks for your help in cleaning up The Captain's Ring. When you say that only the first and last items in the list appear in the journal, do you mean only the steps with the leftmost set of numbers (ie the 'find the ring' step and then just the 'return to Gil' step?). I try to keep the format of the quests as true to in-game as possible, so if that is the case I'll rearrange the numbering a bit to make finding the ring all one step. --lordebon 15:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hello and you are welcome! Yes the leftmost numbers are the steps that appear in the journal. Jevangal 07:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC)